


When A Good Girl Goes To War

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Jennie fukn snaps, Swearing, but it's going, not the direction I thought this would go, what happens when a twelve-year-old gets pissed: round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Things are pretty calm after Jennie gets back from the winter holidays, and then on a fateful day in January one of her roommates pushes her just that little bit too far.





	When A Good Girl Goes To War

Jennie looked at the knock to see Bill standing at the door to her compartment Charlie hovering awkwardly behind him. Getting up, she lifted the latch and slid the door open but didn't step back, not letting the two boys enter.

“Hullo Jennie. How was your holiday?” Jennie scowled, ignoring the way Charlie cowered.

“We're not friends, Weasley. What do you want?” She'd been hoping that after some time away from Hogwarts, she could settle things with at least some of the younger years. Having two Weasley's show up at her compartment on the train back to school would not help that plan.

“I was making my rounds, figured I'd say hello, introduce you to my brother. You two are about the same age, and you're both Quidditch fans. I'm sure you'd find something to talk about.” Wait, was he setting her up? With _Charlie_? The boy in question groaned and stalked off, apparently done tolerating his older brother's scheme. Jennie wished she could do the same thing, because this was ridiculous.

“Weasley, I don't know how to tell you that becoming friends with your brother is the worst thing I could do right now. I'm being _tolerated_ , Weasley, for the first time. My standing is the best it's ever been, and I'm not risking that because you think I need friends. Now please go away before someone sees you and gets the wrong idea.”

She slid the door closed, secured the latch and pulled down the privacy screen. Muttering about idiot Gryffindors, Jennie changed into her uniform, huddling into her robes and rubbing her legs furiously once she got into the leggings. Why the hell weren't trousers included in the girls uniform? She was going to freeze to death in her skirt one of these days, they weren't designed for Scottish winters. At least she had thermal leggings this time, last year had been terrible.

 

–

 

On the day of Slytherins match against Ravenclaw, Jennie woke up with freezing toes and a runny nose. Groaning pathetically, she huddled under her blankets, rubbing her socked feet together in an attempt to warm them up. Jesus, living in a drafty castle in the winter sucked. She didn't know about the other houses, but the Slytherin dungeon frequently reached single-digit temperatures during the winter, and Jennie hated it.

“Get up Taylor, breakfast started thirty minuted ago.” Scowling, Jennie stuck one arm out to reach for the clothes thrown over the chair next to her bed and changed under the blanket. Forgoing her loafers, she grabbed leather boots instead, lacing them up as quickly as she could. She stomped her feet on her way to the bathroom, passing a sneering Helen on the way.

“Do something about your hair, it looks like a rat chewed on it.”

“Get fucked.” Jennie slammed the bathroom door closed, brushing her teeth angrily. There was nothing wrong with her curls, Helen was just jealous that she needed an hour to tease some decent volume into her crappy thin hair. Scrubbing her face with cold water, Jennie dried herself off and shoved the door open, nearly hitting Yolanda in the face.

“Watch it, mudblood.” Jennie stopped, turning around on her heel and getting right into the other girl's face.

“You know what? I'm done playing nice. You're going to act like a decent human being to me, or I'll turn you life in a living nightmare. With Alexander all I could do was get the Weasley a broom, but you _live_ _with me_. We sleep in the same room, we share a bathroom, your trunk is literally a few feet away from mine, so _stop fucking with me_!” They were staring at her, she could feel it, but Jennie didn't care anymore.

Anyone breaks if you push them far enough, and Yolanda had just worn out her last nerve.

 

–

 

Normally Jennie at at the end of the table, away from the other Slytherins, but today wasn't normal. Jennie walked right past the younger years and claimed a spot across from Gerald. Grabbing herself some toast, she smiled sunnily at his incredulous expression.

“What do you think you're doing?” Jennie took a bite.

“Eating breakfast.” He was pissed, she could tell. He looked ready to start grinding his teeth any second now, and Jennie couldn't care less. She'd played by their rules for over a year and had accomplished jack-all.

“Second-years don't get sit here. _You_ don't get to sit here. Move.” Jennie leaned forward over the table, dropping her grin and staring Gerald dead in the eye.

“No.” Then the grin was back, and she grabbed another piece of toast, putting egg on this one.

“Did you forget who saved you? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your lack of manners, considering-”

“I don't think you want to finish that sentence.” The grin had turned into a serene smile. Gerald didn't react to it, but the guy sitting next to him paled a little.

“You need to be careful here. My word is the only thing keeping Alexander from tearing you apart, if I take that away...” He trailed off pointedly. Jennie barely contained her snort. A villain in one of her mothers movies had made a threat like that once, and it was a lot less intimidating coming from a teenager.

“That threat would work a lot better if weren't for one thing. I wasn't fighting back last time. And trust me when I say this, buying the Weasley that broom was one of my kinder ideas.” Finishing up the last of her food, Jennie grabbed her bag and got up, waved cheerfully at Gerald and skipped out of the hall.

 


End file.
